Spiderman Venom's Holocaust
by Moviemanev
Summary: Venom has escaped from prison and is hatching an evil plot to murder everyone whose ever crossed him, violently and bloodaly! Chapter 5 is up, and soon we shall see the final battle unfold, but who will win, and how many combatants will there be as Spidey
1. Spiderman Venom's Holocaust Chapter 1

It was a hot day in New York City. You could see the heat rising off the sidewalk. A bead of sweat was dropping down Peter Parkers face; of course you couldn't see it, under his mask. Nor could you see the worried look on his face as a blast of vibrated sound, air and electricity passed under him as he jumped. The shocker had been wreaking havoc in New York for a little over two weeks. Spiderman had tracked him to his lair in the sewers. Shocker had escaped while Spiderman did battle with his flunkies. He hadn't broken a sweat then, but now in the streets with innocent people getting hurt each time Spiderman moved out of the way, it was going to be hard for Spiderman to fight him. "C'mon you walk 'in pin cushion!" Spiderman yelled hiding his worried feeling "I thought you gave up on being an idiot!" "Oh yeah Spider dork!" Shocker yelled, "We'll see how stupid I am once I kill you!" Another blast came toward Spiderman. Spiderman wanted to jump out of the way but a group of children was behind him and they couldn't move fast enough. His spider sense was driving him crazy but he couldn't move. The blast hit him hard; the sheer force of it blew the back of his costume apart. He was lucky his mask wasn't affected. Spiderman was blown back about twenty feet. Two of the children behind him ducked out of the way as he flew past. He was imbedded into the ground where he tore up the pavement. Every part of his body ached, except for his chest, which was num and bleeding. "Ow" Spiderman said under his breath. "Well, well Spiderman" Shocker said walking toward him "Not so high and mighty now are you!" "Ow" Spider man said again as Shocker walked closer. Spiderman tried to get up but his legs felt like jello after a full on confrontation from the Shocker's blast. Shocker was about three feet away from him pointing his cannons right at Spiderman. "Any last words" Shocker said "Yeah" said Spiderman "Have a nice trip!" "Huh!" Shocker said. He hadn't noticed the web line attached to his foot. Spiderman pulled on it and Shocker fell on his back. Spiderman attached the old web line to a new one and shot it two a flagpole hoisting the shocker up. "What the heck!" Shocker yelled "Oh well at least you were dumb enough to leave my hands free!" "I wouldn't" Spiderman said staggering to his feet "I filled those up with web too." "Nice bluff!" shocker yelled He pushed the buttons to his rays, nothing happened. Then his arms started to shake and grow bigger until they exploded! Blood mingled with electricity and the shocker shrieked a scream that shook Spiderman and all the other bystanders to there very souls. The shocker grew thin as he hung from the lamppost and his blood ran through the gutters. As Spiderman and the police took his body down. "Spiderman" an officer said "No family of the shockers has been located and we don't want these to fall into the wrong hands so we want you to take these and keep them safe." He then handed the Shocker's shock gauntlets to Spiderman "Uh thanks" Spiderman said. He then shot a web line, and swung home.

Melissa was headed to the New York City Prison to give a gift to a prisoner there. The gift was a leather jacket; she had found it a couple of days ago on her front porch. She didn't know where it had come from or the name of the prisoner or the reason why she wanted to give the jacket to him all she knew was instinct. This instinct was like a voice at the back of her head pushing her toward the jail. When she had seen Spiderman fighting the Shocker the instinct told her to run, although she did not know why.

She approached the jail and went inside. Without thinking she asked to meet with a prisoner there named: Eddie Brock. The guard led her to a private booth where they could talk. One of the guards brought Eddie into the closed off room.

"Who're you" Eddie said "I've never seen you before in my life."

"I'm here."

The woman said in a zombified voice "All is well" She then pulled out the leather jacket and Brock immediately knew who she was. "Ah, I see" said Brock "So just how long were you going to leave me in here!?"

"I had to find a temporary host!"

"Shhhh! Not so loud!"

"Are you ready"

"Yes"

"Then let's do it!"

Suddenly the woman's color disappeared and it seemed as if she had aged a thousand years. She took on a Zombie like appearance. The leather jacket lost it's shape and morphed into a plasmoid state. Like liquid it went through the air/sound holes of the glass and started to form itself around Eddies body like a spandex suit. The Guards immediately reacted to the woman turning to dust in her chair. When the looked through the glass they saw a pitch black hulking figure with huge white eyes looking strait at them

"Hello boys!" Venom said; his drool coming down his tongue. "We're Back!"

Hundreds of black strands came from Venom's body like tentacles. They broke the glass and stabbed the guards. All of venom's form disappeared and he went into putty like state and he covered the guards with himself. He then assumed his normal form and the guards were gone from where they had been. "Yesssss" Venom said, "We love the taste of FLESH!"

Peter didn't know whether to be happy or sad. On the one hand; one of his greatest foes has been eliminated forever. On the other he had inadvertently caused the death of someone. Just as he had done with his Uncle Ben. "It's not your fault Peter" he said to himself "It was his! You warned him, you said not to! But it was you who put the web there in the first place wasn't it!"

He heard Mary Jane come in "Peter I'm home! Could you give me a hand with the groceries?" Peter walked in to the living room trying to hide his worries; Mary Jane has known him to long for that. She knew something was wrong "What's going on Peter?"

"I killed some one." He said

"Oh my gosh! Who!?"

"Shocker"

"You killed him?"

"Not on purpose"

"How did he die? You don't accidentally kill someone."

Peter told her the whole story from start to finish

" Peter" Mary Jane said, "It wasn't your fault, you warned him."

"But he would never have died if I hadn't wrecked his gauntlets"

"You're right" she said "but you and a lot of other people would have. Innocent people who you swore to protect"

"but.."

"And I'm pretty sure Shocker wasn't Innocent."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The man walked slowly up to the military fortress entrance. The guard saw him coming but was a little surprised at his appearance, it seemed that he was a white man, but his skin was darker. Not darker as he had a tan, but darker as if his body had an eternal shadow over it. He came to the guard and stood there as if expecting something. "Sir I'm going to need your identification and Military ID." The guard said. The man reached into his leather jacket and pulled out an ID card, but like the man it also appeared as if it were cast in shadow. "General Edison Bockfort?" the guard said. "I've never heard of you." When the guard looked back up the man's clothes had completely changed. He was now whereing a uniform that a Five Star General would where. "Uhhhh..... Sir what just happened?" the guard said. Then the man spoke "How dare you question my Authority and my tactics!?! I should have you demoted so far back that you wouldn't even know how to salute! Now I see that isn't necessary, you don't know how even as I speak!" The man then quickly saluted and nervously said "Sir, yes sir! Go on ahead sir!" but when he looked back toward the man he was gone.

The man walked through all the doors he came to. He had been given high-level security clearance. When he got to the maximum-security facility where the military kept all there dangerous weapons the doors opened wide. He came up to a young man who was at the entrance to the rear facilities of the maximum-security prison.

"Sir who would you like to see?" the young man asked

"Keltus Kasidy" the man replied

"Oh I wouldn't sir. Kasidy's a serial murderer! A madman!"

"Yes, yes we.... I mean, I know all about him"

"No you don't sir. We have been keeping some information from the public. Like the supervillan: Venom. Keltus Kasidy is also known as Carnage, a red version of Venom if you will. Carnage is crazy, completely mad!

"I know all about him!" the man said in an angry voice "Now let me in!"

"Ok sir"

The man entered Kasidy's cell. He was in a containment orb surrounded by a wirers and beams of metal holding it up.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my good ol' dad! Eddie Brock!" Kasidy said

"God forbid." The Eddie said

"In a way you are. Your symbiote created mine! Venom created Carnage!

"Yes and it is Venom who will set you free!"

Eddie's clothes turned completely black and tightened around Eddie until his body was completely outlined in black. He reached out his arm and black goo flowed from his forearm like a faucet. It shot at a beam of metal then took on the form of a tentacle. He pulled and the beam broke in two. It ripped a hole in the orb and Kasidy jumped to the floor.

A red transparent goo started to form around his body until it outlined over him. A black outline of a skeleton could be seen in the goo. Then Kasidy started to laugh "HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	2. Spiderman Venom's Holocaust Chapter 2

Peter woke up the next morning aching all over. "The fight with Shocker must have taken more out of me than I thought." He said to himself. He got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast for himself. Mary Jane had already gone to work. He was about to sit down and eat when he heard police sirens. "I never get a break" he said. He rushed into his room and put on his Spiderman Uniform and swung off in the direction the police were going.

He came up on a bank that had smoke rising from it. There was a fire in the second story and the police had the building surrounded. Spiderman entered a window near the back of the building on the third story. He saw smoke rising up from the floor and knew it would be hot. He crawled along the ceiling until his Spider sense stopped buzzing and he knew it was safe. He jumped down and punched a hole through the floor. Immediately flames came up through the hole and Spiderman jumped back landing on the hot part of the floor. The flames stopped shooting up after the air finished circulating. He jumped through the hole.

Almost instantly after he touched the floor of the second story, it gave way and he fell through the floor. He landed on a thug that was guarding the entrance to the bank. He started shooting his gun wildly, chipping chunks of wall and ceiling, even shooting some of his own teammates by mistake. Spiderman got off him and knocked him unconscious so he wouldn't kill any more people.

"Well looks like the party started without me" Spiderman said

"You weren't invited" one of the thugs said and started shooting at Spiderman. Spiderman jumped onto a wall and shot web at the thug's gun. It stuck on and he yanked the gun away from the thug. Spiderman caught the gun and said, "I don't think you'll be needing this!" and he broke the gun in half.

All the other thugs started shooting at Spiderman. It was all he could do to dodge the bullets. There were about twenty of them. Spiderman jumped off the wall and gave one thug a cross hook, and nearly broke his jaw. He then punched the marble floor of the bank and broke off a big slab of marble. He used it as a shield to block the bullets. It was chipping away fast. Spiderman threw it like a Frisbee toward one of the thugs. It hit him square in the face and knocked him out along with a couple of teeth. Then Spiderman shot web from both hands in opposite directions. Each web line stuck to a thug's face. He pulled them back toward him and the thugs flew at each other and slammed into each other's faces.

"How am I going to beat all these guys!" Spiderman said

"Leave em' ta me!" came a voice from across the room. "It's time for there punishment!"

A man with a black leather trench coat and a big skull on his chest walked in with a huge gun. "Their punishment is at hand"

"Hey it's that Punisher guy!" a thug said, "He's supposed to be..." before he could finish his sentence, he was shot multiple times in the chest by the Punisher's gun. Then the Punisher pulled out another gun and started shooting wildly at all the thugs not caring if he injured Spiderman. After a few short moments all the thugs lie on the ground dead.

"What is your problem!?!" Spiderman said, "You can't just come in here and kill people! That's Murder!"

"No. It's Justice"

Spiderman punched the Punisher in the stomach.

"Your just as bad as they are!" Spiderman said

"Softy!" The Punisher yelled as he shoved the butt of his gun into Spiderman's face. They didn't notice as they were fighting that the ceiling toward the back of the bank was beginning to collapse because of the fire. Spiderman shot webbing into his eyes and the Punisher dropped his guns trying to remove the sticky substance. Spiderman stood on his hands and shoved his feet into the Punisher's chin knocking him back about five feet. The ceiling started collapsing faster, and flaming support beams were crashing to the ground. The floor caught on fire and spread rapidly. Spiderman hit the Punisher a couple more times to make sure he had lost consciousness, then he grabbed him and ran toward the exit. One of the thugs had a grenade strapped to his belt and the fire was getting closer. Spiderman's Spider sense was going crazy. He leaped out of the doors and yelled in mid-air to all the police "RUN!" Suddenly behind him a shock wave hit his back causing him to drop the Punisher in the air. The shock wave was followed by clouds of flame and heat and smoke. The back of his costume caught fire as he landed on the hard pavement and rolled several feet. The Punisher had landed on the opposite side of the street. Apparently more then one thug had a grenade. Spiderman got up slowly just as the Firemen arrived he asked if he could do anything more but there was nothing.

"Ma'am?" He said to a lady on the sidewalk behind the yellow tape "What time is it?"

"Well Spiderman um sir, it is eleven thirty, um why"

"Ugh!" Spiderman said to himself "Man already a life threatening, heart-stopping adventure, and it's not even lunch time"

He jumped up in the air and swung away

"Maybe my breakfast will still be warm when I get home."

May Parker was washing her clothes in the laundry room in her little house in Queens. It had been quiet around since Peter moved away. She was just about to make lunch when she heard a knock at the door. She went o the door and opened it. No one was there, just a pile of what appeared to be red Jell-O.

"Oh my" she said "How did this get here?"

"My, My, Grandma what a stupid brain you have!" said an unknown voice.

"Who- who are you?"

Suddenly the red substance rose up like a red tornado of goo. It took on a humanoid form and May could see the outline of a black skeleton underneath the transparent red goo. Two huge piercing white eyes stared at her, and a wicked smile like she had never seen before cackled as the last of it's body formed.

"Your worst Nightmare!" Carnage replied

Peter had eaten his now cold breakfast, and was fixing lunch. Mary Jane had called in from work to check up on him. It was his day off from taking pictures, so she knew he was home. He hadn't told her about the bank robbery, he didn't want her to worry. He sat down with his meal and an Ice-pack for his burnt back on the couch. He took the remote and switched on the television. A report was coming in on the jail break of Eddie Brock and Keltus Kasidy. Peter almost spit out all of his Coke.

"If they've got their symbiotes," Peter said aloud "then the whole city is in a world of trouble."

He woffed down his breakfast while watching the rest of the report. Then he swung off in the direction of the New York City Prison. He was about half way there when he say a high speed car chase going down the street below him. "It's always something in this town" he said under his breath. He broke off from his web line and did an ariel dive down toward the street. He was about eight feet away from the pavement when he shot out a web line to a building and started swinging toward the car.

The men in the car saw Spiderman behind them and maneuvered into a tite alleyway. Spiderman shot a web line directly at the car this time. It stuck on the back of the car and pulled Spiderman like a water skier. Friction was building rapidly on Spiderman's feet as he slid across the pavement. He slowly started to pull himself toward the car as it sped back on to a busy street. Spiderman did his best to jump over other cars and people as he was pulled along. The car drove up next to a bus and Spiderman saw his chance. He jumped on the bus an ran across it's roof until he was at the front. He jumped of the bus and onto the roof of the car. Almost emediently bullets started shooting through the roof. He jumped on the hood of the car and punched a hole through the windshield. A bullet from the man in the passenger seat narrowly missed him as he punched out the driver. He jumped into the driver's seat and shot webbing into the other man's eyes. He drove the car around another block and stoped it on the curb. He punched out the other man and swung off again.


	3. Spiderman Venom's Holocaust Chapter 3

When Spiderman arrived at the prison, almost the whole building was taped off. He crawled to the roof and went into through the ventilation shaft. He came out of the vent of the private meeting booth where Venom had reappeared. No policemen were there at the time and his spider sense wasn't going off so he figured he had a substantial amount of time to check out the scene.

The spot where Venom had devoured the two guards was taped off. He checked there first. There were no marks on the floor, no blood to be seen, and no proof anything had even been there to begin with. He looked over the chair that the girl was seated in, there was no body and no dust. He looked over the glass, it wasn't there. It's as if everyone overlooked the murder and started to clean up the mess.

He crawled along the ceiling into the other room. The police were there eating doe nuts. "Man!" Spiderman said to himself "The Police are really slacking off!"

Suddenly without warning a policeman turned around and started shooting at Spiderman .

He jumped off the wall and tried to punch the policeman, but the police man dodged with lightning fast reflexes.

"Something's not right" Spiderman said

He tried a high kick and that failed too. All he managed to do was knock the police man's hat off. Then he realized he wasn't fighting a police man, he was fighting black cat.

"Cat!" Spiderman said "What on earth are you doing here dressed as a policeman!?!"

"No one needs to know!" Cat said

"About your alter ego as one of New York's not so finest?"

"NO! About Venom and Carnage's escape!"

"Well you're a little late Cat, I saw the reports on television. The word is out.

"I've had my family cancel all further reports and had them say it was a false alarm.

"But why Cat?

" Venom and Carnage require a quiet capture so not to spread panic!"

"I suppose that makes sense, but you've never gotten yourself this involved in anything before. Why now?"

"I have my reasons, now get out of here before the real police come back.

"Fine" Spiderman said. He crawled back out through the vent and swung off.

"Good" Cat said "His stupidity still remains a constant" Black Cat's tight black leather uniform turned into black sybiote goo. The police uniform dropped from the rippling back pillar to the floor and Venom took on his true form. "We've got him now!"

"Freeze!" the police said as they came through the door. "Your under arrest for murder and assault!"

Venom started to chuckle

"Stop laughing!"

Venom broke into hysterical laughter as his black tentacle strands gutted the police men. "Fools" Venom said "Nothing can stop us!"

"Oh yeah Chuckles?" Spiderman said in mid-air "How about hole through your chest!"

Spiderman Punched Venom with all his might, It moved him about two feet before Venom stopped himself

"Parker?" Venom said "You should not be fighting me!"

"And why is that Brock?" Spiderman said "Fraid' I'll kick your black panzee but from here to Neptune!" Spiderman shoved his other fist into Venom's face dislodging some of his sybiote, only to have it reform around his face again.

"No no Parker it's not that." Venom said with a huge smile on his face "It's just I'm not the one who decorated the Police lobby with your aunt's guts!"

With amazing speed Spiderman rushed past Venom and back handed him through the cinder block wall. He rushed into the lobby. The horror of what he saw could not be put onto paper. On a couch in the center of the blood laden room sat Carnage laughing a laugh so evil the shadows cowered at the sound.

Spiderman stood there his head forward not moving, his arms limb. His huge white eyes taking in all of what this horrible man had done.

"Carnage." Spiderman said in a voice that seemed as if it was miles away

"Yes Peter my boy!" Carnage said laughing "What can I do for you?"

"YOU CAN DIE!!!!!" Spiderman rushed at Carnage pulling off his mask revealing his tears. Carnage stood and formed the sybiote on his arm into an axe and rushed at the charging Peter.

"How very violent of you Peter" Carnage yelled "I should have killed your stupid aunt years ago!"

Peter Screamed. Carnage swung his axe at Peter, but he ducked through and shoved his fist right through Carnage's chest.

Peter's gloved hand stuck out of Carnages back. It was soaked in blood. The red sybiote drew away from Kasidy's face so Peter could see his flesh. He was Pale and he looked thin.

"H-h-how could you..... P-peter? How c-could Spiderman k-kill anyone?" He said with a weak smirk.

"The day you crossed the line" Peter said in a bitter angry voice.

Kaisidy's eyes rolled back and his body fell limp

Peter quickly turned his arm out to the side and Carnages body slid off and dropped to the floor.

"Well, well Parker." Venom said coming in to the room "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Shut up!" Peter screamed "You'll die tonight too!"

"Is that so? I'm afraid I must disagree little spider, for you see I've brought a little insurance."

Suddenly a green blur went past peter tearing the front of his costume. The green blur stopped at the wall and Peter could see that it was the lizard.

"Conners!" Peter yelled putting his mask back on "What are you doing?!?"

"A piece of my sybiote is in his brain" Venom said "He'll do anything I ask!"

The lizard charged again and Spiderman jumped and stuck onto the ceiling. He shot web at the Lizard's back and pulled causing the Lizard to fall on his back. Spiderman jumped from the ceiling and landed on his chest

"I'm in no mood today Conners!" Spiderman said. Then he started punching the Lizards face. The Lizard hit Spiderman off of his chest with his tail and got up. Spiderman was hit about six feet. When he looked up the Lizard was practically on top of him. He jumped up and kicked the Lizard in the stomach. The Lizard hardly moved.

"Ummmmmmm" Spiderman said "I think I should go."

Spiderman ran for his life and the lizard was right behind him. He went through a back door and shut it quickly behind him. He webbed the door shut hoping it would buy him some time.

"This is good" Spiderman said

He had found himself in the armory. He looked around at all the gun's and weapons. "I can't use these" Spiderman said to himself "Spiderman doesn't use guns."

He could here the Lizard ripping through the door. He quickly looked around the room for a non-lethal weapon. The Lizard burst through the door and charged at Spiderman. Spiderman pulled out a nightstick, but the lizard bit it in two. The Lizard was less than two feet away, and Spiderman was taking one more look around the room. The Lizard lunged at him, Spiderman quickly whipped out some pepper spray and sprayed the Lizard's eyes. The Lizard let out a scream that shattered the glass in the lobby. He put his hands over his eyes and stated hitting things blindly. Spiderman punched him in the face and he fell to the floor. Spiderman jumped on him and punched again in the stomach.

The Lizard stopped squirming and slowly changed into Doctor Connors. Spiderman checked to see if he was alright and then ran out to face Venom, but he and Carnage's body were gone.


	4. Spiderman Venom's Holocaust Chapter 4

Spiderman stumbled outside the police station, and collapsed on the sidewalk. It had begun to rain while he was fighting and he could hear police coming through the building as if they had just appeared there five minutes ago. He could bearly see anything through the rain and the tears in his eyes. He slowly got up and stood there as the rain soaked him. He couldn't believe any of this was real. He was convinced that he was in a horrible nightmare. Aunt May be able to really be dead. She couldn't.

"How can I lose both of them…." Peter thought to himself "How can people be so evil, that they would do this to a poor defenseless…."

Spiderman was interrupted by three bullets flying past him

"FREEZE!" a police officer yelled holding a gun at Spiderman

Spiderman jumped over the cop and onto the police station, he quickly started climbing up the side of the building. The rain running down the side of the police station and soaking wet suit didn't make it any more difficult. Peter didn't care about or notice anything, he was too grief stricken. He reached the roof of the building , and swung off into the city. As he was swinging he lost his grip on a web line because of the rain. His mind was so full of grief he didn't know he was falling until it was too late. He slammed down hard into a fire escape, breaking through the metal floor and hitting a dumpster which he bounced off and landed facedown in the dirt of an alleyway.

The Darkness of the sewer was broken when the manhole was ripped from the ground, giving a small shaft of light through the bowles of the darkness. The rain fell through the shaft like water would fall from a shower head. Then through the shaft the dark figure of Venom dropped down into the water of the sewer tunnel. The water was up to his shins and the each drop of rain that hit him made his black symbiote suit ripple. He carried with him the broken body of Carnage. He ran down the long passageway that was the sewer making splashes with each step. Carnages symbiote was restless. It didn't like being on a dead body carried by one of his worse enemies.


	5. Spiderman Venom's Holocaust Chapter 5

Venom strode into an abandoned sewer platform, he threw the body he had been carrying to the ground and stared into the dark. The mixture of blood and symbiote separated and Carnage rose up in a rippling pillar.

"So this was your plan!" the symbiote screamed "To kill my host body and leave me dead in the sewer?"

Venom chuckled "I didn't expect Parker to actually kill Cassidy, but besides that, everything is working out perfectly"

"How do you figure?" Carnage asked impatiently, "Without a body I'm no use to you!"

"That's the beauty of it!" Venom yelled "Parker is so distraught about his aunty that he'll kill! Knowing him he's going to try and find us so he can kill us! Then you can have his body and he'll be responsible for the deaths of everyone he cares about!"

Peter slumped into his apartment through the window, dripping on the floor. He got up quickly and walked to his wallet on the counter. Marry Jane was home she said hi to him but he didn't even notice.

"What's wrong Peter?" she asked

Peter said nothing

"Peter why are you ignoring me?"

Peter still said nothing and Marry was slightly disturbed by the silent expressionless mask, she pulled off his mask and was about to yell at him until she saw his face. It had a black eye and it was hardened like nothing MJ had ever seen before. There were tears in his eyes as he broke down in front of her.

"They've killed Aunt May!" he yelled sobbing violently on her lap as she sat down on the bed

"Oh my God…." was all MJ could say. She sat trying to comfort her husband for the longest time then she finally said "Who did it?"

Peter stopped crying and stood up "Venom" he said in a cold hard voice "and I am going to kill him."

Mary Jane gasped "No! You can't be serious, Spiderman doesn't kill!"

"SPIDERMAN IS DEAD!" Peter screamed at the top his voice "He died the moment some else he loved was killed because of him!"

"Because of you?" MJ said "But..."

"Yes because of me!" Peter yelled "If I had never been Spiderman I wouldn't have any enemies, and with no enemies, no one gets hurt. Spiderman is gone, tonight is my last night of web slinging, and I sling not as a super hero, but as an executioner!"

MJ burst into tears at her husband's words; she pleaded with him "Please don't do this! There must be another way!"

"No" Peter said "Venom will pay!" He stepped back over to the counter and grabbed a knife, and he walked out the door.

Spiderman swung though the rain towards the empire state building, he made a left and landed on top of the Fantastic Four building, he crawled down the outside looking for Johnny, and when he found him he didn't bother knocking. He punched through the window causing it to shatter. Johnny immediately quoted his catch phrase and ignited into flame.

"Who goes there?" the torch yelled

"Help me take down Venom" Spiderman demanded blatantly

"Spiderman?" Johnny asked "What are you doing here, and what's with the breaking our windows?"

"Symbiotes are driven away by fire!" Spiderman yelled "Drive Venom away and I'll kill Brock!"

"Whoa! Wait!" Johnny said in astonishment "You want me to help you kill someone?"

"He killed my Aunt!" Spiderman yelled "The woman who raised me, loved me, and cared for me! My last remaining family member!"

"I'm sorry for you Spidey" Johnny said "But I will not stoop to murder"

"Well then Screw you!" Spidey yelled and he jumped out the window and swung north. He had a stop to make in upstate New York, and then his night of killing would begin.


End file.
